Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display panel with improved efficiency and lifespan and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
For an image display device which embodies a variety of information on a screen as a core technology in advanced information and communication, there is continuous progress in development of thin, lightweight, and portable devices with improved performance. Organic light emitting display devices that display an image by controlling intensity of light emitted from an organic emitting layer have drawn significant attention as flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume of display devices which are drawbacks of cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Organic light emitting display devices display an image by using pixels arranged in a matrix form, each pixel including three sub-pixels (red (R), green (g), and blue (B)). However, in a white organic light emitting display device that is one of the organic light emitting display devices, a color is realized by R, G, and B color filters formed in the white device. Due to an overcoat formed on color filters in a display including R, G, B, and W sub-pixels, transmittance of the B and W sub-pixels is reduced at a relatively high rate compared to that of the R and G sub-pixels, thereby reducing panel efficiency.